Twilight's Beautiful Horn
by Tortured Artist
Summary: After getting lost on a cold night in the Everfree Forest, Twilight winds up spending an intimate evening in Fluttershy's home. However, it's not until after the two experimented with Twilight's horn did their relationship truly blossom.


Twilight's Beautiful Horn

If one were to look up at the night sky one cold night, they would see a small red speck peeking through the clouds. The speck was a protostar, and from this mass of gas, a new star will form. Just as the clouds parted, the protostar was visible over Equestria for the first time.

At that moment, Twilight Sparkle was cantering along the roads leading from Zecora's house to Ponyville. Twilight went out into the forest alone, confident she could make it home regardless of the darkness and the falling snow. Despite her warm cloths, she shivered against the cold, but pressed on anyway, knowing it would not take long for her to get back to Ponyville.

However, the unpredictable weather of the Everfree Forest took Twilight by surprise. The snowfall became thicker and the wind picked up speed. Before she knew it, she was beaten back by the snow.

"I guess I should have stayed at Zecora's house after all," said Twilight, her teeth chattering. "Ponyville is too far away to teleport to. Maybe I should..." A sudden bit of movement caught her eye. "Who's there?" Remembering the time she was attacked by a cockatrice, Twilight's horn glowed with anticipation for a fight.

A soft voice wafted into the night. "It's just me."

Recognizing the voice, Twilight cast a light spell. In the bright luminescence of her horn, she saw Fluttershy dressed in a sweater and scarf.

"What are you doing out here?" Fluttershy stared at Twilight's snow covered coat with concern.

"I was just coming home from Zecora's place."

"You look really cold. I can let you stay the night if you want."

Twilight sighed with relief.

#

In the warm glow of Fluttershy's house, the snow on Twilight's cloths melted away as they hung next to the open fireplace.

"Thanks for letting me in your house. I was afraid I was going to freeze solid out there." Twilight took a hasty swig from her cup, sighing as the warmth filled her body. "And thanks for the hot coco, too."

Fluttershy only smiled in response. She lay on the floor with her own cup silently steaming before her, untouched. She scooted over to Twilight, gently nuzzling against her, enjoying the warmth of her presence.

"So is it okay if I stay here for the night?"

"Of course. I have a futon you can sleep on."

"And do you have any way for me to contact Spike? I'm sure he would want to know I'm here."

"I could ask one of the birds to carry a letter."

"That would be perfect."

Fluttershy got up from the floor. "I'll go get the futon. There's paper, ink, and a quill in the top drawer of my desk." She walked up the stairs with a merry skip in her step.

Twilight found the writing supplies just where Fluttershy said it would be. However, as soon as she dipped the quill into the bottle, hardly any ink got on the tip. A quick shake revealed that the bottle was empty. She telekinetically opened the bottom drawer and found a large violet-colored wool blanket. She nonchalantly lifted the blanket and under it was a fresh bottle of ink. As she removed the bottle, her eyes caught a glimpse of something written on the blanket. Twilight telekinetically drew the blanket toward her face, peering at the writing, mystified.

_Twilight Sparkle_, those were the words delicately embroidered on the blanket.

Once she heard Fluttershy coming down, Twilight shoved the blanket back into the drawer.

"I found the futon," said Fluttershy as she slowly hovered down to the floor with a rolled up futon and matching sheets and pillow in her hooves.

"Thanks," said Twilight.

Fluttershy carefully unrolled and set up the futon while Twilight wrote the letter. Once Fluttershy got a dove to carry the letter—paying him off with some birdseed—she sat down next to Twilight, warming herself by the fire.

It was not until their coco was completely gone and the fire began to die down did Twilight ask the question burning in her mind. "Uh, Fluttershy...what's the blanket for?"

"I didn't bring a blanket. I can go get one."

"No, I mean...the one with my name written on it."

Fluttershy went pale, a fact that was obvious even in the fading firelight. "Y-You saw it?"

"Yeah. What's it for?"

Fluttershy rubbed her hooves together out of nervousness. "It's a gift for you. I made it myself."

Twilight telekinetically lifted the blanket out of the drawer and laid it on top of her. "It's beautiful...and so warm."

"I'm glad you like it."

"But I don't understand something. My birthday isn't coming up, neither is there any holidays, so what was the occasion?"

Fluttershy's face became as red as a tomato. "Well, the truth is...I'm ga..."

"What did you say?"

"I'm a lesb..."

"I can't hear you."

"I'm a homo..." Flutterhy's hoof rubbing became faster with agitation. "I like...mares."

"Well, I like all ponies, but what does...oh, I get it. Wow, I never knew another pony who...swung that way."

"So, you're not mad?"

Twilight nuzzled against Fluttershy. "Of course I'm not mad. We're still friends. But what I don't understand is what does this all have to do with the blanket."

For so long, Fluttershy had to hide her feelings, afraid of what Twilight would say. Now that she had one hoof in the door, she felt empowered to throw herself in all the way. Without any doubt or hesitation, she leaned over and locked lips with Twilight.

The sensation was electrifying to Twilight. Despite the shock, she was glued to the futon, too stunned to move.

As soon as Fluttershy withdrew from the kiss, she then leaned over and ran her tongue along Twilight's horn, gently lapping it up like a Popsicle.

"Fluttershy, what are...?" Twilight let out a gasp as Fluttershy engulfed her mouth around her horn, sucking on it with gusto.

As she sucked, the little pegasus marveled as Twilight's horn grew warm in her mouth as if alive.

"Please stop. You're making me..."

Fluttershy released her mouth, letting out a sigh of joy. "Twilight, why does your horn get hot when I suck it?"

Twilight hesitated before answering, baffled by the odd question. "Uh...my horn always gets warm when I'm using magic."

"But you weren't using magic now, were you?"

"N-No! My horn is just sensitive, that's all. It's magic can become active when stimulated."

Fluttershy leaned over, a dreamy look in her emerald eyes. "Why?"

"Because for all unicorns, our magic is powered by," Twilight began to blush, "our passions, and when you lick it, I tend to feel...excited."

"Really?" Fluttershy leaned over for another lick.

Twilight nervously backed away. "We really shouldn't be doing this."

"But I want you to do something for me."

"Sure, anything."

Fluttershy's face began to turn bright red again. "I want you to be...my first."

"First what?"

"I-I've heard that there's another use for a unicorn's horn."

"Oh," Twilight's face turned red as well, "I had no idea you were into that sort of thing. But why me?"

"Because," Fluttershy leaned over and gently shoved Twilight onto the futon, her mouth hovering beside Twilight's ear, whispering, "I love you."

Twilight's body was as stiff as a tree, her mouth swaying open and closed like a fish gasping for water as she tried in vain to speak. While she felt Fluttershy lick her horn again, intense emotions started to rule her actions. All of a sudden, Fluttershy, a pony she had always thought of as sweet and innocent, became so sensual.

"Fluttershy, I..." she whispered.

"Yes..."

As Twilight sat up, she used one hoof to lay Fluttershy onto her back. Despite the strange circumstances, the warmth from her horn drove her mad with lust, and she could not hold back. "Fluttershy, tonight, I will make you into a mare."

Fluttershy sighed with delight, her wings spread out onto the futon, making her look like a delicate angel.

On the foot of the futon, Twilight got on all fours with her nose against the sheets. "Let me know if it hurts too much."

Fluttershy nodded her head in understanding. At that moment, she had an appreciation of what it was like to be an apple on a stick. She steadied her breathing, knowing that tensing up would only make the pain worse. Despite her strong resolve, she let out a soft cry as she felt a stab of pain.

Twilight hesitated. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes, it's not that bad. Keep going."

Although Twilight had never done something this intimate before, to her surprise, she was able to work instinctively despite the unusual position she was in. She became more confident with every coo and sigh of pleasure Fluttershy let out. Fluttershy's cries became louder as Twilight quickened the pace. It was not long before Twilight also let out her own groans of pleasure despite her attempts at restraint. With every rock of her body, her horn grew hotter and hotter as magic began to build. It glowed a soft purple light as Twilight felt intense energy course through her.

"TWILIGHT, IT FEELS SO GOOD!" shouted Fluttershy, her whole body tingling with pleasure.

Twilight, although caught up in the heat of the moment like Fluttershy, was struggling to maintain focus. The energies from her horn were becoming too intense, almost like the time she lifted an ursa minor. Her rational mind told her to stop, but her power was building too quickly. With a cry of pleasure, Twilight felt her magic spill out from the tip of her horn.

Fluttershy let out a howl as she climaxed. Twilight's energies coursed and channeled through her body, electrifying her with pure passion. Once the sensations passed, she collapsed on the futon, a wide smile on her face.

A long two minutes passed before Twilight found the will to break free. As she looked down upon Fluttershy, she realized that the pegasus had fallen asleep, absolutely spent. Feeling worn out too, Twilight cuddled next to Fluttershy and lifted the blanket over the two of them. After taking a second to admire her name sewn into the fabric, Twilight quickly drifted into a deep sleep, breathing in the fragrance of Fluttershy's mane.

As the two lovers dozed in each other's arms, neither of them had dreamed of their futures. It was not until a few weeks later did they begin to appreciate the gravity of their actions that fateful night. It was only then did they fully embrace the truth that they would be together...all three of them.

#

As the months went by, there was the typical nervousness and excitement that often came with a couple in their position. Still, the two counted their blessings as they waited, and the big day came in late summer.

It was late at night and Fluttershy was at the hospital with an obstetrician at her side. After enduring hours of grueling labor pains, the moment of truth finally arrived, and Fluttershy was ready to play her role in motherhood.

"Come on, push," said the obstetrician.

As Fluttershy felt another contraction, she gave another push, tossing sweat from her head. Despite her best efforts, she could not fight her screams of agony. Even as she gave another push, she cried out to the ceiling as if pleading for mercy.

"I can see the head."

Twilight stood beside Fluttershy, her hoof wrapped around Fluttershy's hoof, helpless to do more to ease her suffering.

Fluttershy let out another cry of pain as she pushed again.

"You're so close," announced the obstetrician.

With one last cry of strain, Fluttershy pushed and felt her baby slip out of her body. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard the gentle cries of a newborn foal.

The obstetrician carefully cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the foal in a blanket. Holding the foal aloft with her teeth, she handed the bundle to Fluttershy. "Congratulations. It's a filly."

Fluttershy eagerly took the foal into her arms. She pulled a little of the blanket away to see the foal's bright pink mane. Removing a little more revealed a dark purple coat. As the foal looked up at her mother, Fluttershy gasped when she gazed upon those large emerald eyes.

"She's...beautiful," said Fluttershy.

Twilight put a hoof to Fluttershy's shoulder. "I think she's ready to walk now."

Fluttershy used a hoof to wipe away a tear from her eye as she nodded in agreement.

In olden times, a newborn pony had to learn to walk minutes after birth or else become an easy target for predators. Nowadays, running from predators is no longer a concern, but witnessing a foal take her first steps is a ritual that every mother still participates.

Fluttershy gently placed the filly onto a blanket laid out on the floor. Despite exhaustion and pain, Fluttershy crawled out of bed for a closer look.

Twilight carefully removed the blanket from the filly, revealing a pair of beautiful and delicate wings on the filly's back.

Guided by instinct, the little foal pushed herself up, her legs wobbling as she fought the pull of gravity. When the filly began to sway to one side, Twilight used her horn to catch her and help her up. With a little cry of triumph, the filly stood up on all four wobbly legs.

"That's my girl," said Twilight as she affectionately nuzzled the filly. "Mommy's so proud."

Fluttershy giggled. "Don't you mean _Daddy_?"

Twilight blushed.

**The End**


End file.
